Once Undercover
by KillerCuppycake
Summary: She always did enjoy undercover work especially with Booth but now they had stepped into a game of passion where the cover of their identity played a very seductive rule. It was time to play. ...
1. Chapter 1

She drove home and thought of where he would stage the meet this time. She had chosen last time. He had driven out to a nice traveling circus where she was helping a magician. She had chosen her spot so as not to be spotted too soon. She smiled as she thought. There, was that a glimpse of him slipping through the patrons? She sported a bustier sequined with nice red and white crystals and a small flair skirt with ballet rolled the prop table to the magician's side, and then smiled happily while the small tricks were performed.

Booth looked around the petting zoo. He smiled in on the young child, sitting on a bale of hay, pet a little goat while another child ran from the horse stalls. He thought of Brennan's appreciation for horses. He walked closer to the stalls to peek in to see if she was there. Nope, he walked passed several little game booths before he began to search for the performance stage. Booth smiled when he saw her sporting her show smile for the crowd. Brennan rolled the prop table off stage and calmed herself from her joy of being on stage.

"I caught the end of the show, you looked great." Booth sported one of his handsome charm grins.

"Thank you, I love to put on a show." She said her voice warm and her tone playful. He walked a little closer "I'd love to watch." he said, his voice filled with a sultry tone. She leaned against the tent pole. He stood before her with a smile, wanting her response. "Do you know of a proper stage?" she asked. "My stage is not far from here." He says throwing a thumb back in the direction of the city.

"Okay, let's enjoy the circus a little bit more. First, what's your name?"

"It's Mack and what do I call you?"

"Jenny."

She remembered how they had walked around the different activities.

Talking.

Laughing.

Kissing.

When they were alone she remembered how he could only get the first syllable out as he called out her name.

"Jen, Jen." he breathlessly said.

Her lips buzzed as her moans and attempts to say Mack ran together.

Her pleasure center began to warm. She drove on. She finally made it home and through the door, on the counter was a folded sheet of paper.

No more wondering, she was about to find out where to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance went to the bedroom and shed her clothes, pulling off her gum boats, sliding her jeans to the floor and then the shirt over her head. 'Chirp chirp.' Her phone signaled an incoming email.

~Checking to see if you got my invite.

I hope you make it soon. This is the place. Goodbye.

Franco.~

Brennan looked at the address. She grabbed clean attire and showered. She slid a hugging red dress over her under garments, hair pinned up in a neat bun, and a mist of passionate fragrance lightly on her skin. Long black jacket and black pumps blended into the night as she walked to her Porsche. On to the hotel.

I wonder who Franco would like to meet. Eliza, Lily, Jessica? She mused reaching the hotel, giving up her car to valet. She opened her email

~What room? ~ ~143, up on the eighth floor.~

Tap, tap, tap.

Soft jazz played from the doorway, "Hello dear beauty." A kiss on the cheek, "Hello Franco, I'm Remy." "Okay Remy let's talk before we get started. He led her through the hall to the open area of the room. He had pushed the table and desk out of their places in the room, the couch and loveseat pushed also. A white linen tarp stretched to the wider wall that was cleared. "How about a drink?" "Wine, red." Remy let the long jacket glide from her slender body and took a seat on the plush couch.

"Remy I feel the urge to explore art on a human canvas; photography, painting. Would you be interested?" Franco handed off the glass of wine and sat down next to her, sipping red from his own glass. The relaxed fit button down white shirt he wore splayed open, offering a peak at his sculpted abdomen.

"This sounds interesting; I would like to be part of your exploration. Remy drank her wine as Franco went to a bag of the coffee table. The bag sat next to a projector that shot its light brightly to the center of the wall tarp. He laid out color slides. Franco lifted a film camera from the bag and smiled as she walked in from of the projector light.


End file.
